


Ignorance is Bliss

by GoldenBuddle



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Original Content - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBuddle/pseuds/GoldenBuddle
Summary: They say ignorance is bliss. And I’d have to agree....Let me explain to you why, and you should probably sit down, this letter is going to be a long one.
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 2





	Ignorance is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I've submitted this to the Creepypasta wiki, and it was accepted.   
> I figured it would be cool to post it here as well. Good Luck having no nightmares!

They say ignorance is bliss. And I’d have to agree.

...Let me explain to you why, and you should probably sit down, this letter is going to be a long one.

No one is sure how the band, Bliss, came to be. And no one is sure how such a big group with eight members were able to stay in the spotlight for so long.

So I tried to investigate. What else was I supposed to do on a Friday night? I was bored.

The paparazzi had nothing on them, yet they were in the news every week. Don't worry. There was nothing bad about the band itself. Just the audience had a habit of acting up. And like any other habit, this one acted up quite a lot.

And that got my interest. It changed from a passing interest to my new obsession. Probably not the best decision I could make, I guess.

I tried to check the police records, having an uncle in the force really helps, you know?

But, there was barely anything there.

Each report was the same, the audience member had a feeling, an overpowering one, and so they did it. They listened to the urge, whether it's attacking someone or just wandering away.

The detectives in charge of it would just say job done and throw the case away after arresting or rescuing the affected person.

...But I thought there was a pattern. There were way too many people acting up for there not to be one. So I checked the other police databases, pretended to be my uncle, and got access to the FBI ones and others... It took a while, and honestly, their security was a bit horrible if I was able to get into it.

But yeah, back on track, the pattern.

There was a pattern.

Multiple patterns, in fact.

Depending on where the audience member was, they had different urges and reactions to the urges.

The ones closest to the food stands reported that their feelings leaned towards hunger. Even if they just ate, they would feel ravenous, and they had to eat.

Each one forgot that they had a wallet, and they attacked the stall keepers for “purposely starving them.” Nearly all of these cases were closed. Apparently, the police think drugs were involved, and, I get it, I guess. I would think the same too in their shoes.

I’m getting off track. Let's move on. The ones closest to the work equipment, like the speakers, wires, and all that stuff that’s required to set up the concert, they had the feeling of sickness. Nearly all of them reported feeling like they were drugged. The police ran tests, I checked, but there was no sign of them being drugged. And for the ones that didn’t report it? I think they probably took drugs anyway and didn’t want to get arrested.

You’re probably asking me why the hell I mentioned this one, well, these also had some urges. Just I thought the sick part of this one was necessary. The affected audience member, or even worker, had an urge to write a series of numbers and letters on their arms. _2/27/97’ W. X H.N._ to be exact. If they didn’t have any red markers or pens to do so nearby, they would carve it into their arms with the nearest sharpest object.

And once that was done, if they didn’t pass out from blood loss, they would go to the nearest car, get into it, and drive into the closest wall.

Most of these had died on impact. The only reason I could put these together was because of the weird string of letters and numbers. I figured it might be a date or initials, but I couldn’t find anything on it. So I put this one to the side and moved onto the next.

And speaking of the next ones, the ones closest to the pyrotechnics, they felt an overwhelming feeling of grief and regret. Powerful enough that they just had to end it. Had to stop the pain in their hearts. So they used the pyrotechnics.

Barely any of the ones that used the pyrotechnics survived. But the ones that did said they had that feeling. It’s not a stretch to think that anyone who succeeded in using the pyrotechnics to kill themselves had the same feelings.

Then there are the ones closest to the stage. The ones that already were in love with the band and had almost every single piece of merch Bliss had. These would have feelings of, well, bliss, and the need to give themselves to the band.

But not just themselves, oh no, that would be too easy. Literally, that’s what all the survivors reported. They decided blood would be the best offering.

So they used whatever was at hand to slit their own throats, and they killed themselves, right in front of the stage and the hundreds of people in the audience. All the while, smiling.

You would think that at least these deaths would be the most televised. But no, the only proof of this actually happening was in the police documents.

...I’m getting distracted again, sorry. Let’s move on.

The next patterns are a bit different I think, if the concert was in a flat forested area, the audience member that is affected will feel a very powerful feeling of wanderlust. And since there’s a forest around them, they would just go into the forest.

Every single time they would find the audience member near a river. And each time they had to literally wrestle them away from trying to get into the river. Whether it was rushing rapids or in the middle of winter, they all reported that the water was calling them. They only reported the wanderlust to the police afterward.

But if there were cliffs in the forests around the concert? They have the same feeling of wanderlust, but they reported actually seeing something.

They would wander into the forests and keep walking until they met a cliff, as far as I can tell, the cliffs ranged from being a couple feet high to 47 feet high.

And each time they met the top of the cliff, they would see someone fall off of it. Some people reported it looked like the person tripped, some people said that it looked like the person jumped.

But no matter how the visage fell, each of the affected audience members would feel an overpowering sense of mourning, and they would try to catch them, by jumping after them.

The affected had lots of broken bones, and I don’t know if there were any people who died of this feeling. I didn’t investigate it much, bad memories, ya know?

...Let’s move away from the forests. The next pattern I could see had to do with lakes. You probably know this one, but one of the things Bliss is famous for is that they will perform in any type of weather. Including thunderstorms. They set it up nice and cozy, make sure it’s nice and warm for everyone to watch the performance. But every time at least one slipped away.

I think this was the hardest one to piece together. No big alarm went off when these teenagers slipped away, and no one really noticed that they even wanted to slip away.

They would go down to the lakes, or the closest body of water, and they would just jump right in.

There are dozens of deaths like these, but this pattern only had four survivors. Three of them had suicidal thoughts already, and the remaining had tried to commit suicide before. But everyone around them reported that they had gotten better, including they thought they were getting better.

But, like the rest, they had an overwhelming urge. This one just involved drowning to death.

Fun right?

...Let’s move on. There’s only two remaining, and I can finish this and be done with everything.

The next deaths happened in towns, towns that had really bad organized crime problems. The dancers, the ones that work at.. uh, clubs, after they came back from the concerts Bliss would have, they would immediately go buy a gun. And the next time they went onto their stages, they would use the guns on themselves, straight through the head.

Though they probably did, I don’t know if they had an urge like the others, as there haven’t been any survivors like the rest. None of them reported being suicidal, and the only reason I could put these together was because they were big fans of the dancer of Bliss. And that Bliss had a concert in their towns. Not a stretch to connect them.

At least, it's not a stretch for me.

Sorry, I keep getting distracted. I’m trying to tell you what I know, not my feelings about it.

Let’s finish this.

The last pattern was definitely the most different one compared to the rest. Though this one happened the most often.

The affected audience member or even worker could be anywhere in the area, or in any place near the concert, they just had to be in hearing range. These ones, they reported hearing a voice. A single voice. The affected person didn’t have to have mental problems. Heck, I think the ones that were completely sane had a higher chance to hear the voice. But again, I’m getting off track.

The voice told them they needed to stop the concert. At any cost, they needed to stop it.

So they would go to the person in charge of the concert and try to convince them it needs to be canceled. But the problem was that the concert was already underway. Each time when the affected person was informed of this little fact, they would react violently. Very very violently.

They always had a high kill count by the time they were arrested.

...And that’s it. All nine patterns.

When I figured it out, I decided to do something about it. This isn’t normal. People shouldn’t be forced to kill other people or forced to hurt themselves because of some stupid urge.

I figured that maybe if I asked if I informed the band of what was happening, they would stop performing. And the killings would stop as well.

So I mailed the manager of the band a copy of everything I had. It was a stupid decision.

After all, if you count the manager as apart of the band, that makes nine members.

...I didn't get a response.

Soon after, I started to, see things. See things and hear things.

I can’t stop seeing bloody dancers, drowned teenagers, broken bodies, and all the people who’ve died from the band.

And I can’t stop hearing the single voice telling me to just end it. To bring this information to the grave and don’t let anyone else find out.

But I can’t. Someone needs to know. Someone needs to investigate this more. And someone needs to bring Bliss down.

So I wrote this. And I’m gonna send this to every goddamn newspaper I know. And hopefully, after I send this, after people will read this, something will happen.

But I won’t know if something will happen to the band. I don’t think the visions will ever go away, or the voice will leave me.

...There’s a cliff nearby. After I send this in, I’m gonna get into my car and drive to it.

Then keep driving until I hit the air.

Maybe then the voice will stop then. Maybe then the visions will leave me. And maybe then I can finally get some damn sleep.

They say Ignorance is Bliss.

And like I said at the start, I have to agree. I never dealt with this before I found out what Bliss did.

...I got to go. Hopefully, whoever is reading this can actually do something about it.

Goodbye and, Good luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr!  
> I post things there! occasionally write things there instead of posting it here!  
> https://golden-buddle.tumblr.com/


End file.
